It Takes Time To Heal
by LonelySoul935
Summary: When one misunderstanding leads to something even worse, how does a a broken boy cope with the pain? What does he do when he's alone in the world, depressed and wanting to forget about the incident? How will this incident affect his future, and what will happen when his past comes back haunt him, will he forget or forgive?
**Hello my fellow Fan Fiction enthusiast! LonelySoul935 here with a different story for you all! It might be a change from Pokémon but I have been planning to practice writing more dark and angst stories. For all of you who don't know, I write stories for others who PM me ideas. I might not know a lot about the series: Suite Life on Deck, but I'll try my best to follow the show.**

 **This is officially my second story that I will be writing for a fellow user, but don't give me any of the credit for this story. It was all his idea and I simply want to write for others which is a hobby of mine. Remember, if anyone would like to request a story written don't hesitate to ask me.**

 **Justanotherreader1233:** hi everyone I didn't like the way the break up episode for the suite life on deck was potrayed. so i decided to come up with a better more sadder conclusion that hav been in my mind for a while now..thank you for reading.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life Series, that is owned by Disney.**

* * *

The wind was violent as the gust created were strong enough to knock over trees–or at least try. Dark clouds had claimed the vast sky inducing the atmosphere to drastically change from the once sunny and warm tropical island to be transformed into that of chilly and desolation. Rain poured at an alarming rate from the sky leaving those who suffered outside to freeze.

For a certain blonde boy, none of this matter as the pain in his heart was incongruous. On his knees, tears streamed down his eyes and all he wanted was for this pain he felt to leave. Those accusations kept returning to his mind like sharp daggers cutting piece by piece of his very existence. He didn't deserve this type of denouncement…didn't he?

"Life is cruel," he murmured, slightly chuckling when he remembered someone joking about it. His depression, however, had returned when the person who had stated this was the same person who had hurt him. "It's my fault, all of it…for having a stupid habit of making sure everything goes flawless."

For the first time in his life, something replaced his anguish with a feeling that frightened him. Over the years he had felt a feeling similar to this, but to a small portion that couldn't compare to what he felt now. The burning anger and hatred for those people replaced everything he felt and for the briefest moment, all he wanted to do was make them suffer. It had been many years of repressing his anger and sadness from the constant bullying, hiding how he truly felt since who would ever believe such a docile boy to hold such negative emotions. Guilt once more returned, and he gasped in shock, where did that come from?

"That's not me," he admitted, wiping away stain of dry tears that had claimed his cheeks. "I can't hate them, even if they did hurt me. It's not my place to hate anyone, but I just can't pretend nothing happened."

A few seconds had passed the rain had become stronger than before as the once gentle zephyr freezing air converted into a blustering gust with enough force to knock down trees. This was a full storm of unimaginable proportions which included a heavy torrent of rainfall that seemed to go on forever. Not only was his hair soaked alongside his clothing, but his once high spirits were forlorn.

Where was the intelligent boy who could use his quick wit to formulate a plan to solve any problem that came his way? Then again this wasn't one of those issues he had solved with the help of his… _those_ people. Memories began to flood back of all the good times he had with them, and even if he didn't want to admit it due to the throbbing torment he had endured.

"Why can't I just stop thinking about it then?" he yelled, clearly becoming exasperated with each passing second. For crying out loud, he was a genius who had one of the highest IQ's of his age. This shouldn't have been such an issue to him, right? "It's all my fault…should have just been truthful instead of lying for the past few days."

No matter how he looked at the circumstance, she would always appear in his thoughts the girl he loved. Her smile that brightened his entire day, the wonderful personality that had influenced his former shy and negative self, her caring attitude that made him feel safe, and so many other things. "This is it, isn't it?" he asked himself, fearing that the combination of wind and rain was causing him to become severely ill. "I don't feel so good."

He hadn't realized that this was only the beginning, the betrayal had deeply affected him in an emotional and psychological level. What he was feeling as of the moment, not including the pain in his heart was the slow illness that would eventually take its effect on him. "I need to take shelter," he acknowledged, the headache that had taken its course was causing him to become delusional. "Who cares though, if I die right now no one would care."

His forehead felt on fire, those would be the words used if someone had examined his current condition, but no one cared. He was alone in this unfair, biased world that had always been harsh toward the weak–which he fit the role perfectly. Some would be quick to defend this statement, countering that some people just can't withstand the harsh truth which in a way made sense to the boy.

"All my life, I've just wanted to find someone who understands me…who loves me," the boy mumbled, tears beginning to stream down his face that was quickly washed away by the rain. "I guess that's too much for me to ask for, huh? Can't stay here forever and whine about my issues. Need to do something about it…I need to move on! Yeah, that's it! I'll just forget about them…about this incident and disappear."

It made perfect sense to him, really think about it. What would you do if the people you held closest to your heart, the very same people that meant the world to you, turned their back on you? Wouldn't it be logical to repay the favor and turn his back on them, leaving everything that made him who he was? He wasn't the same boy from before, now he was broken and alone, which was not fair.

"It's not like they care anyways," he repeated once more, each time the idea would only affect him emotionally as he began to believe his own negative belief of abandonment and betrayal. "Oh who am I kidding? I can't hide the pain I'm feeling, but I can pretend like I'm okay? What's wrong with me?"

None of it made sense to him, no matter how hard he tried to come up with a response. There was no lying that he was not who he used to be, just a hollow shell of a boy broken in spirit and emotions. "They broke me?" he muttered in realization, tears beginning to form in his eyes once more. "…what do I do now?"

For the first time in his young life, the boy had no answers or solutions that could help him solve the issue that occurred. Nowhere to turn, he imagined as the thought of returning scared him. There was no place he could go to, no one he could turn to, everyone either forgot or abandoned him. Worst part was the fact that he too, at one point forgot about some old friends, which established the idea that this was truly his fault, karma if you will.

"I just can't stay here and wait to die, though." At this rate, however, his will power to live had exceedingly diminished with the weather worsening. Getting up from the ground for the first time, he began to walk forward but felt his body weakening. "Where am I?"

The area seemed familiar to him in a way, but when he stared at every single detail things didn't add up. To be honest, how did he even get here in the first place? The blonde boy had no memory of him actually arriving there, the last thing he could remember was the incident and waking up crying alone. So many things were going to be needed, if this boy was going to get the help he desperately needed.

Something that caught his attention were the docks which were located directly forward from his location. Trees had also caught his attention, since the docks were near the ocean and if he turned his attention to the left there happened to be a forest here, too. What was this place, anyways? It wasn't big enough to hold a forest, let alone have space for…mountains? His burning headache had begun interfering with his thought process, no matter how hard he tried to ignore the pain and look for any signs of civilization, it was pointless.

Giving up was not an option, however, he could've sworn that a noise resembling laughter was heard deep inside the forest. Could he be going crazy, it might make sense? He was becoming ill, with a headache and body aches, which contributed to his apparent delusions. Since when did it become dark all of the sudden? It was night time, but he could somewhat make through the thick trees. There it was again, he heard voices this time it sounded like a female…yelling?

Before he could make sense of what was occurring, he suddenly collapsed on the ground landing on his knees, at first. His breath becoming more rapid and his head spinning as he clutched onto his forehead. It was the final straw for him, he fell on his stomach with his head placed on a broken branch, rain pouring on his semi-conscious body. "Oh God," he cried. "Someone please…help me."

" _Lucas get over here!"_ He heard a feminine voice call out from a distance, slowly losing conscious not before hearing one final sentence. _"We need to get him somewhere dry! Don't worry, we're going to help you."_

* * *

 **So what did you guys think of the first chapter? Was it good, bad or you didn't care? Honestly, the plot for this new story will be interesting and help me expand in genre. There will be flashbacks and from my discussion with my new friend, he wants lemons but I don't know if I want to add them.**

 **Please tell me what you think about the story, all criticism is welcomed to help me get better for you guys! If you have any request, don't hesitate to PM me! Until next, please review, follow and favorite! Have a good day! :D**


End file.
